


The Early Showing

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis and Gladio go see a movie. Well, sorta. For kinktober day 19. Prompt used: Public.





	The Early Showing

They had opted for the matinee showing to beat the evening crowds. The movie itself wasn’t of much interest, but Gladio and Ignis were eager for something to do aside from sitting around the house, and so they made their way over to the cinema and purchased two tickets.

Following the directions of the ticket taker, the couple walked down the wide aisle in good spirits. They soon saw the sign indicating the room that their chosen film was playing in, and Gladio opened the door and held it for Ignis, who politely thanked him for the service.

“How about we go up back against the wall?”

“Sure, that sounds fine to me.”

They climbed the carpeted stairs all the way up to the furthermost row. There were no other people seated nearby. Gladio smiled as he filed himself halfway down the row and sat. Ignis sat to his right. The movie soon started, and the two settled into watching it quietly.

The film was proving to be dull and slow-going, just as Gladio was hoping for. He placed his hand upon Ignis’ hand. Ignis turned and smiled at him before entwining his fingers into his boyfriend’s palm. They went back to watching the film for a few more moments. Gladio felt himself begin to harden in anticipation of what he planned to do next.

They were visiting a theater that was equipped with large, cushy seats, and Gladio removed his hand from Ignis’ gently, pushed the shared armrest up and out of the way, and slipped his hand down Ignis’ chest and abdomen, moving downward toward his crotch. Ignis looked at him with an expression that conveyed his unsurprise at the happenings. Gladio grinned at him cheekily.

“Gladio, isn’t this a bit too… public… for such things?”

Gladio looked around exaggeratedly. “What? I don’t see anyone lookin’,” he teased.

“No, but, surely some latecomers are due to arrive…” He gave Gladio a terse look, but a playful grin toyed at the edges of his lips.

“The movie’s like thirty minutes in. No one’s comin’.” Gladio moved his hand lower and rubbed it over Ignis’ jeans. Ignis tensed slightly and looked around. There were only two other patrons in the theater room, and both were seated many rows down from them. Gladio grinned. “It’s just you and me up here, babe.” He rubbed Ignis’ crotch some more and could feel him beginning to rise.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis said, blushing. “You _are_ incorrigible.” He spread his legs a bit so Gladio could access him better.

“I don’t hear you telling me to stop,” Gladio whispered with a soft chuckle.

“ _Quite right_.”

Gladio reached over and undid the button on Ignis’ jeans. “Sooo, I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I went ahead and….” He unzipped the zipper slowly while grinning up at Ignis’ face. Ignis rolled his eyes but smirked back at him. Gladio opened Ignis’ fly and ran his palm and fingers caressingly over his hardened cock. Ignis gasped softly.

“We really shouldn’t,” Ignis whispered, looking from the screen, to the two patrons, his exposed cock, and back to Gladio, who looked back at him with a cheeky smile.

“I thiiiiink… we should.” Gladio responded and pulled Ignis’ cock out of his underwear and gave it a few soft strokes. “You look so good today. I want to make you _feel_ good too.” He stroked him some more.

Ignis bit his lip to suppress his moans. The movie droned on ahead of them. Fluctuating shadows and highlights were cast upon Ignis’ cock as it grew to its full size. Gladio felt it twitch as he caressed his hand over it lovingly.

“You are so fucking beautiful. I love everything about you. You are perfect.”

Ignis blushed lightly. “Oh, come now. Why the heavy flattery?”

“Because you _deserve_ it. You have been nothing but good to me. I love you so much.” Gladio squeezed his large palm over Ignis’ cock head. Ignis gasped lightly.

“Thank you, and likewise. You have taught me to enjoy life, to let go and just enjoy it. Sometimes it’s still a bit hard for me, but – “

“You’re doing great, Iggy.” He raked his hand over Ignis’ cock head again. “I can’t thank you enough for being in my life.” Precum oozed slowly from the slit in his head and Gladio took his thumb and rubbed the slick fluid around the top, eliciting another soft gasp.

“I- I don’t have a rag to …”

Gladio grinned and reached into his pocket. “Don’t worry about that, I came prepared.” He pulled out a plastic bag containing a handkerchief.

Ignis chuckled. “You dog, you.”

“Woof. But hey, look what else I brought.” He shook a small packet of lube in front of Ignis’ face, causing him to roll his eyes again and laugh.

“We could’ve done this at home, you know.”

“I know, but this is more _fun_.”

“Now I know why you insisted on choosing the most boring movie on the list. I should have guessed you were up to something,” Ignis said with a smirk.

Gladio chuckled mischievously. “You know it.” He cupped his hand to pour some lube into it and returned it to Ignis’ cock, grinning when Ignis gasped at the newfound sensation. “I love making you feel good…”

“Oh…. Gladio – “ Ignis muttered, unfinished. Gladio’s strokes were bringing him to the edge and he found it hard to fight back his vocalizations. He bit his lip again but it began to sting.

“Here,” Gladio retrieved a secondary handkerchief from the bag and gave it to Ignis, who promptly inserted it into his mouth and bit down upon it. Gladio didn’t halt his attentions and Ignis bucked his hips lightly in the chair.

Gladio admired how Ignis was enjoying himself. “You look so fucking sexy. Cum for me, Igs.” He held the other handkerchief in this free hand. “Just let go, right into my hand, babe.”

Ignis emitted a few strained and muffled cries and a moment later he came. He clenched his teeth down upon his handkerchief and bucked his hips wildly while riding out the waves of pleasure, and Gladio gently dabbed the handkerchief over his boyfriend’s cock head as he did so, catching his ejaculate.

When the excitement died down, Gladio looked over at Ignis with an expression full of devotion and love. Ignis leaned in for a kiss.

“Thank you, love. That was superb.”

“Anytiiime,” Gladio responded, palming his own cock. “Definitely got me a bit hot and bothered, too.”

Ignis handed him the unsoiled handkerchief. “Here, you may need this.” He then reached over with a grin and began to fondle Gladio through his pants.


End file.
